To Harry Potter
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: Before going to drop Harry off at Privet Drive Dumbledore addresses the great hall and tells them about defeat of Voldemort.


AN: This for the time being is probably the only story I will submit that can be considered Cannon, If you wish you can consider it to be a prequel to my other stories (including my crossover). Anyway it's short and brief but i hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>To Harry Potter<span>

It was Halloween at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and once more the students and staff were settled down in anticipation of a wondrous feast that was heavily anticipated in these dark times. Though every student from every house was there, at the staff table there were several absences. The large looming Hogwarts Game keeper Hagrid, who had invested so much time into the magnificent floating pumpkins was missing, as was the stern Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall and the new Head of Slytherin Professor Snape was also surprisingly absent. Also absent was the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore if Ron Weasley was there he would be complaining about the lack of food, except it wasn't Ron's time.

The headmaster arrived and strode over to his place. Some of the staff were curious at the Headmasters late arrival, they new that Hagrid then Snape had been summoned to see the Headmaster and that Professor McGonagall had been absent all day.

"Before you begin to feast what I'm sure will be a most sumptuous meal I have some News to share to you, and then I must take my leave."

Various people stared at each other in mild confusion; there were a few minor whispers.

"News that is both wonderful and terribly sad at the same time."

Any whispering that had started had stopped, everyone of ever house of Hogwarts focused their attention on their headmaster.

"Some of you may remember that a few years ago we had a Head Boy and a Head Girl who upon leaving Hogwarts married and last year started their family. I speak of course of James and Lily Potter."

The atmosphere tensed slightly, many in the hall remembered James and Lily with huge fondness, both students and staff.

"Less than an hour ago…" Dumbledore struggled only very slightly, but nonetheless, struggled to say "Both James and Lily were personally murdered by Voldemort himself."

There was a quite visible reaction to the news; many students, even those who didn't know them that well, paled and some visibly started to cry. At the Staff table Professor Sprout gasped and tears started leaking from her eyes and Professor Flitwick unashamedly cried out as Madam Pomfrey, her self red faced and crying put an arm around him to comfort the Charms professor.

"…Voldemort then turned his wand on their son Harry…"

Everyone regardless of their concern for James and Lily was now paying attention to Dumbledore.

"…for reasons unknown when Voldemort fired the killing curse at young Harry the curse rebounded…"

"What?"

"Rebounded?"

"That's impossible, no one can reflect a killing curse."

Dumbledore held his hands up for quiet and after a few seconds everyone had his full attention.

"While there are many unanswered questions as to how this happened, what has happened is that Voldemort was hit by his own curse when it rebounded and, while I do not believe he is dead, he has lost almost all of his power. As such we have been given, if nothing else, a temporary reprieve in this war. I must leave you know but before I leave you to devour what I hope will be a scrumptious feast, I ask that you all to spare a few moments to think of the great sacrifice made by James and Lily and there now orphaned son who has to grow up not knowing how much his parents loved him."

Everyone held their heads in silence for a few minutes.

"Now please enjoy the feast I have business to attend to now but hopefully I'll be back for desert.

Sure enough after, entrusting the care of Harry Potter to his aunts' family, Professor Dumbledore returned with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. They each to their seats at the staff table and had some desert.

Then at the end.

"Before you all go. I would like to propose a toast." Said Professor Dumbledore, everyone raised their goblets, "To Harry Potter who has lost his Mother and Father to a great evil that has torn apart many families in both the magical and muggle worlds, we wish you well in your new life with your relatives and look forward to the day when you will rejoin the wizarding world. To Harry Potter."

"TO HARRY POTTER!"


End file.
